This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core is responsible for enhancing and diversifying the academic research environment of the CORE-NPN and for providing essential administrative support for all program-related activities. To achieve this goal, the Administrative Core supports several programs and activities that are central to the overall goals of the CORE-NPN: Community Outreach, Natural Products Neuroscience Fellows, Small Grants, Undergraduate Summer Research Interships in Natural Products Neuroscience. In addition, the Administrative Core coordinates the activities of the Internal and External Advisory Boards. It also serves as the focal point for interactions with other NCRR-sponsored IDEA programs and University of Mississippi offices (School of Pharmacy business office, Office of Research and Sponsored Programs, Intellectual Property Management group).